<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【娜俊】外套 by kayap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372729">【娜俊】外套</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayap/pseuds/kayap'>kayap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayap/pseuds/kayap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【娜俊】外套</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗渽民摸索着钥匙孔开门之后，黄仁俊难得地没有踮着脚跑过来找他。刚刚整个小区都停电了，他们这层的声控灯灯泡又偏偏老化，跺半天脚也憋不出两缕亮光，搞得屋子里连带着楼道都是黑黢黢的，罗渽民一下子没适应过来。</p><p>进门之后没急着换衣服换鞋，一股子茉莉花味儿先把罗渽民冲得晕晕乎乎的。他赶紧关上家门，摸着黑去找家里另一个人的踪迹。</p><p>刚迈开没两步，一个人就踮着步子从沙发那边溜到他面前。罗渽民闻着越来越近的茉莉花味儿，想着自己真是不应该在omega发情的时候出门买东西。明明那时候黄仁俊都拉着他衣角说不要去了，他还是为了接下来的几天两个人能够不饿肚子去了一趟超市。</p><p>罗渽民是有点夜盲的，但这时候他眼睛里看不进别的，只看见黄仁俊一双眼睛透着潋滟的水光，下一秒就要哭出来了似的。黑暗中罗渽民只看到黄仁俊手里攥着什么东西，自己把手覆上去才发现，是自己前几天出门穿的那件某运动品牌出的貂绒外套。黄仁俊死死攥着那件衣服的袖口，若说是拿着，不如说是他把衣服抱在怀里，下巴就埋在衣服的绒毛里，鼻子时不时嗅一嗅衣服上的蜜桃酒味儿。</p><p>“怕……怕你夜盲。”黄仁俊糯糯地小声开口，就这么站在罗渽民跟前，也不凑到罗渽民怀里，手上也没有放开那件衣服的势头。</p><p>罗渽民笑了笑，还记得自己夜盲，动作也算是清醒，看来理智尚存。</p><p>他把头凑到黄仁俊跟前，用自己的额头贴着黄仁俊的，发现额头是温的，不怎么发烫。“难受吗？”他低低地开口。</p><p>黄仁俊一听到他的声音，“呜”地一声就要掉眼泪，吓得罗渽民伸手去抚他的后背，他就像条鱼一样滑进罗渽民怀里，抽抽嗒嗒地开始控诉：“都……都说不要去了……家里一下子黑了很……很吓人的……”</p><p>罗渽民一边心里跟着黄仁俊抽抽嗒嗒地疼，一边软下声音来说：“好了好了宝贝，是我不好……但我们剩下几天总要吃饭喝水的啊。”</p><p>“那不……不吃了。”黄仁俊抬起头来看罗渽民。黄仁俊抱着衣服，罗渽民抱着黄仁俊，两个人中间夹着一团毛茸茸的东西，衣服的绒毛挡住黄仁俊半张脸，罗渽民一低头只看到他泛着水光的两只眼睛。罗渽民又抬手去擦黄仁俊的眼泪，哭笑不得地说：“不吃了？那怎么办？”</p><p>罗渽民的手越过那件衣服去触黄仁俊的脸，衣服的绒毛就那么轻轻扫过他手背和手侧的皮肤。从进家门开始就泛滥的那股清甜的味道不减，反倒有加重的趋势，磨得他手上心里都痒痒，一边给怀里的人擦着眼泪，一边有点心猿意马。</p><p>“就……就要娜娜就行了。”黄仁俊想了一会说。</p><p>“你吃我吗？”罗渽民知道发情期的omega都有那么点不讲道理，但是看着黄仁俊扁扁嘴作势又要着急的样子，他忍不住多逗黄仁俊一会儿。</p><p>黄仁俊把头埋下去，就那么在罗渽民怀里蹭了两下，头顶的发丝掠过罗渽民的下巴，闷闷地应了句：“嗯。”</p><p>突然他又抬起头来，把衣服往罗渽民怀里一塞：“要穿……穿这件。”</p><p>罗渽民下意识去拿衣服，接着不明所以，就那么呆站在那儿，搞不懂黄仁俊又是在弄哪出。</p><p>黄仁俊看他干站着不动，鼻子里又传出“呜”的声音，一下子又要着急，罗渽民忙脱了自己现在穿的外套。可还没等他按照祖宗的话把手里这件套上，黄仁俊就又一头扎进他怀里，带着一身的清甜味儿，晕着脑袋要他亲亲自己。</p><p>罗渽民一只手拿着那件貂绒外套，另一只又伸到黄仁俊卫衣里悠着劲儿掐他腰上的软肉，发现黄仁俊身上已经起了一层薄汗，头凑过去亲亲黄仁俊的鼻尖，随即又转移到嘴唇。</p><p>黄仁俊被罗渽民带着倒在沙发上的时候，已经没有思考问题的精力了，于是当罗渽民从沙发角落里拿出那瓶开封的润滑剂，笑着问他“怎么到这儿来了？我走的时候不是还在房间里？”的时候，他只是嗫嚅着说：“不……不知道……”</p><p>罗渽民看他可怜的样子，也不再继续逗他。罗渽民把上衣三两下除了，拿过那件貂绒外套披在身上，俯下身去咬黄仁俊的耳垂，断断续续地低语：“不是想让我穿着吗？那就穿着这件衣服让仁俊吃好了。”</p><p>黄仁俊发情期里那股子折腾劲儿上来了，不愿意罗渽民在自己耳朵边磨蹭，又碍着骨子里的别扭样，不好意思开口让罗渽民快点，只好抬手去抓他的手腕，又屈起腿去碰他的腰。</p><p>因为穿着那件厚度不一般的外套，黄仁俊去抓罗渽民的手腕抓了个空，倒是拽住他右手手腕处那一片绒毛死死不撒手。罗渽民被小茉莉的动作冲得理智快消失殆尽，把另一只手从袖子里抽出来，探到黄仁俊湿润的穴口，衣服就那么半穿不穿地搭在他身上。</p><p>omega发情期时本就容易动情，即使不用润滑剂，里面也足够湿润。前几日罗渽民总怕伤了黄仁俊，每次都咬着牙强忍，细细做了扩张才进去。可今日黄仁俊本就因为停电受了惊吓，信息素没个头地乱飘，偏偏这小祖宗还不知道怎么惦记起来身上这件衣服了，柔软的绒毛划过黄仁俊皮肤的时候，他总忍不住呜咽几声，惹得罗渽民把润滑剂抛到脑后去，只想着怎么把身下的小茉莉拆吃入腹了。</p><p>黄仁俊脑袋发晕，还不知道自己的衣服怎么被褪去的，罗渽民就一下子顶了进去，差点让他惊呼出声。黑暗里罗渽民看不清黄仁俊的表情，黄仁俊又咬着嘴唇不愿出声，于是他只好低下去吻黄仁俊的唇瓣，不怀好意地引导黄仁俊松开牙关。身下又故意地来来回回地撞那一点，磨得黄仁俊眼泪在眼眶里打转。</p><p>罗渽民偏过头到黄仁俊耳边，带着蛊惑性似的声音传进黄仁俊的耳里：“我想听。”</p><p>抵不过一下又一下的酥麻感，黄仁俊还是半张着口飘出两声甜得发腻的呻吟。罗渽民见状一下比一下发狠，只盯着黄仁俊半眯着的亮晶晶的眼，直直冲进生殖腔里去。</p><p>黄仁俊的眼泪就那么顺势滑到脸旁去，落到本来搭在罗渽民身上的那件绒毛大衣上。不知道什么时候，罗渽民身上只剩下被黄仁俊死死攥住的右手手腕还套着衣服，外套剩下的部分早滚落到两个人身侧了。</p><p>伴着在黑暗中被无限放大的水渍声，罗渽民低喘着释放在生殖腔里。黄仁俊双手环着罗渽民的脖子，眉头紧皱着把头埋到罗渽民颈侧，像是要把桃子酒含在嘴里咽下去般喘着气，咬着下唇微微发抖。</p><p>两个人周身散发着微妙的潮湿感，黄仁俊半睁着眼睛，似乎要醉在这似有若无的氤氲水汽里。罗渽民没退出来，抬手摸了摸黄仁俊的肚子，低低笑着说：“这里要给娜娜生孩子的。”</p><p>黄仁俊恼得张口去咬罗渽民的肩，手却还是环着罗渽民没撒开。</p><p>“湿了。”黄仁俊的脑袋移过去蹭了蹭两人身侧的外套。小绒毛上湿哒哒的，仔细看还泛着光，不知道是刚刚蹭上去的汗或泪，还是别的什么。</p><p>罗渽民看着那片被黄仁俊攥得已经不成样子的绒毛，干脆地把腕上那节也褪下去了：“再买就是了。”说完自己直起身来，顺便把黄仁俊也捞了起来，低着头细细去亲他透着红色的后颈。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>